The Supreme 4
The Supreme 4, also known as the Supreme 5 after Derek Savage joined the group, is a hostile group and are the main antagonists for much of Season 5 of ''Bee Shrek Test in the House. ''They are a team of powerful supervillains and criminals assembled by Will Smith Fish and originally lead by Tophat Money with the intent on fighting and ultimately defeating The Big Four in combat as all of them have grudges against them for various reasons. Despite hard work and training, the group was ultimately wipped out by Cory Baxter during the first and only fight. Overview The Supreme 4 (later 5) is a group of powerful criminals and supervillains who serve as the main antagonists of the fifth season of the series. The group was formed by Will Smith Fish after he apporached Tophat Money and convinced him and eventually three (later four) others to join their group. The goal of the Supreme Four is to defeat the Big Four and the group acrs as the antithesis of the Big Four in name and the nature of its members. While the Big Four are proud, virtue filled moral role models and selfless heroes who will do anything for the good of mankind, the Supreme Four are nothing more but greedy selfish dirtbags who'd happily harm as many as possible if it means they'd benefit from it. Their horrific nature ended them in the mid-season climax where the whole group was wipped out by Cory Baxter during their fight with the Big Four with only Tophat and Will Smith Fish actually surviving. Members Tophat Money One of the founders of the group, Tophat Money is the original leader of the Supreme 4 and was the first one to join after being approached by Will Smith Fish. He's a corrupt, greedy and selfish criminal who's grudge against the Big Four stem from how they managed to convince the government to pass new laws cracking down on his illegal activities. He later recruits the other three members and Derek Savage much later on. During the mid-season climax, Tophat ran away from the battle and abandoned the group to preserve his own life knowing that he'd never be able to defeat the Big Four. Hydrocephalia Guy The second-in-command of the group, Hydrocephalia Guy, real name Joshua Martin Gordan, is a blue colored alien with a large head whose size perfectly matches that of his ego. He opposes the Big Four due to accused violations of what he calls "alien soveriegnty" via space explorations and seeks to overthrow the government to achieve such a goal. He also has a giant ego, surpassed only by Lord Farquaad by a very large margin, and gets very cocky in fights. His cockyness lead to his defeat and eventualy death at the hands of Shrek the Ogre during his battle with the Big Four. Doggie Doo The sniper of the team, Doggie Doo is an ulgy looking humanoid-dog hybrid creature who was the star in his very own movie, Food Fight. After the film bombed and was only watched for ironic value, Doo went on a downward spiral and turned to villainy. After seeing Barry B. Benson laugh with the other Big Four members at the badness of his movie, Doo joined the Supreme 4 and tried to kill Johnny during the battle, but was killed by him via his Ultimate Stinger Attack. Ugly Ant Thing The scout of the group, the Ugly Ant Thing gets the short end of the stick when it comes to the members of the group. He's nothing more but the comic relief and is bad in such a role as well. His life is a tragedy in of itself as he was born in an Ant Colony that valued only the elite and only fought the Big Four due to them being members of the American government, which has ties with the colony's elite. During the battle, the Ant, real name Andrew John Carterson, was begging for death when he was on the verge of defeat, but was given a chance of redemption. He took it, but was later killed by Tophat via a truck, thus ending his tragic life as a whole. His death lead to the creation of time travel in order to prevent his death. Derek Savage The fifth member of the group and later its second leader, Derek Savage joined the Supreme 4 (which he unofficially renamed it to Supreme 5) due to his vendetta against Cory Baxter for ruining his attempted forced drugging of Johnny Test. As its newest member, he was the most vengeful and took charge of the attack against the Big Four during their ambush. While he was the best fighter during the battle, he was overran and eventually killed by Cory during the battle with his own handgun. Gallery File:Hydrocephalia.jpg|Hydrocephalia Guy File:Tophat.jpg|Tophat Money File:Doggie.jpg|Doggie Doo File:DerekSavage.jpeg|Derek Savage Ugly fucking thing.jpg|Ugly Ant Thing Reception The Supreme 4 received generally mixed reception among critics and audiences at first glance. Their initial introduction gave viewers the impression that the Supreme 4 were cheap knockoffs of the main characters who were being built up as rivals, but didn't fit such a role as the Supreme 4's members were originally flat 1-dimensional cliches in comparison to the multi-layered complex characters that is the Big Four. As the fifth season progressed however, the reception became warmer and warmer as the motivations for the villains were shown and the fight scene held actual tension. Critics and audiences also lowed the characterization given to Andrew (Ugly Ant Thing) as he added the depth the group needed. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Animals Category:Humans Category:Groups and organizations Category:Deceased